Borderline
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: Clare and Eli at a young age face pregnancy; Clare's mom reacts in a differnt way. What will she do? This story is very different and will be about a five chapter story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>We were twelve when we first said "I love you." I meant it every day since. We were thirteen when I let you get to second base with me. I smile at the memory of how nervous you and I both were that afternoon. Now we are fourteen and I am starring at a white plastic stick. We are fourteen and I let you go all the way with me. I will never regret it, I will only feel bad if I am pregnant and you are trapped by me at such a young age.<p>

"Eli?" I whispered to him as we sat on the bathroom floor. He looked up at me with teary eyes and stroked my tear stained cheek before saying,

"Yes my love?" I let a small smile appear on my face before saying,

"Will you still love me if I am pregnant?" Eli looked appalled at my question.

"You are my other half Clare, I could never stop loving someone I have loved most of my life." I let more tears slip. I remained crying as the timer dinged. Eli and I looked at each other and we got up from the floor. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the counter. The white stick I had just marked had determined my fate. _Our fate._

I stood against the cold marble counter top staring at the pink plus sign. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. When Eli saw the stick, he looked at me and back at the stick. I felt like I was going to faint so I left the bathroom and walked into Eli's bedroom. I collapsed on his black bed and started to shake violently. Following me quickly was Eli. He lied down next to me and pulled me into his chest and we stayed still until we heard a faint knock on the door.

_Knock, knock…_

"Come in." Eli said in a faint voice. I tried to wipe my tears away and Eli did the same for himself. A second after the door was knocked on, someone opened the door. In walked Cece and a tray of freshly made chocolate chip cookies and ice cold milk. I was hungry but I didn't want to face her. She looked around the room and saw that Eli and I were both highly upset. Normally Cece would just let us have our space when we were having a problem; today she decided different.

Cece walked into the room fully and sat down on Eli's computer chair. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. She looked up at us and said,

"I know something is wrong, so you might as well just spit it out." I shook in fear and Eli grabbed my hand. I knew this was the time to tell her.

"We have something we have to tell you mom." Eli said looking at me and then to the ground. I looked at his mom and she had the look of knowing without us even having to state the problem.

"I'm going to be a grandma aren't I?" I starred at her in awe and Eli nodded. Cece bolted up off from the chair and attacked Eli in hugs. She let Eli go and hugged me next. I hugged her back and she said,

"I'm not mad at you guys, I just can't believe I am going to be a grandmother at such a young age. Age thirty. You kids did know I had Eli at sixteen right?" I looked at her for a second and shook my head no. She sat down on the end of the bed and said,

"Let's go out for dinner tonight and I will explain it all to you guys."

"Thank you for not being mad at us." I said to her. She hugged me once more before leaving the room. She was about to push the door open before she said,

"There's no point of me leaving the door open anymore, huh?" Eli smiled and he shook his beautiful brown head of haired head no. Cece smiled and said,

"Alright. I will tell Bullfrog about dinner plans and we will go out tonight." Cece left and Eli turned towards me.

Once Cece shut the bedroom door Eli and I looked at each other and I said,

"That went really well." Eli smiled and said,

"I know, I knew my mom was cool; but not this cool." I smiled at him and said,

"I hope my mom doesn't kill me." Eli looked at me with sympathy and rubbed my back to soothe me a little. I rolled over and captured his soft lips with mine. He growled a little and we were about to have some fun when I realized this is how we got into this whole mess.

Eli and I left his house hand in hand getting ready to go talk to my mom. We had a little over an hour before dinner so we had time to go talk to her at least. This is the last thing I wanted to do. I know that once she finds out she will be furious and hate me for life; I broke my purity vow.

Eli and I walked down the street to my house. Once we got to the front steps we both stopped. I leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips before reaching my hand for the door knob. I twisted the knob and entered the house. I didn't see my mom anywhere so I told Eli to go sit on the couch so I can go look around for her. He left to go sit and I went into the laundry room. I was right, immediately I found my mom folding a pair of jeans and singing an old show tune. Once her eyes fixated on me she immediately stopped folding and said,

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing home so early?" I sighed and said,

"Can we talk mom, I have something I need to tell you." My mom took a deep breath and gestured for me to go into the living room. Once we were in the room she spotted Eli and immediately she waved and he smiled at her.

"What did you need to tell me?" My mom said to me. I was really afraid of my mom ever since my dad left. She was very unpredictable, her moods changed like nothing else.

"I um…" I stuttered trying to get the words out. Eli reached over the sofa and grabbed my hand for assurance and I continued.

"I'm pregnant, mom." She looked at me and then to Eli. She looked like she was going to kill us and serve us for dinner or something. I was terrified of what she was going to do next.

My mom got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to a drawer full of papers and she pulled out a pamphlet. She handed it to me and said,

"Get packing." I looked down at the paper and it read,

_**Home for pregnant teenagers.**_

I started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The start of another story? Yes, I will be working on this new one a lot. This is most likely a three to five chapter story. It was a request by the lovely **_legitdegrassi._**She is amazing; she requested this story so I decided to write it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I want this to be different from the rest of the pregnancy stories out there. I appreciate all of you, please review this for me! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>No POV:<p>

Clare could not believe what she was seeing; was her mom serious? She can't leave. Eli took Clare hands and said "Clare we're leaving; you're living with me"  
>"No, young lady; you will not leave this house." Clare mother yells in a furious tone.<br>"Mom, I am not leaving Eli… I love him and he loves me; you can't send me away." Clare said shakily.  
>"Clare you either go to this program or leave this house and never come back." Her mother said.<p>

Clare looks at Eli then looks at her mom then looks back to Eli. "Mom" Clare says as you hold Eli hands tighter"I chose Eli"  
>"Then get out of my house! You are a disgrace to the Edwards family." Her mother shouted.<br>"Fine" Clare says as Eli and her go up to her room and start packing everything she needs laptop…clothes…books…school stuff, and lots of things. After 30 minutes of packing as much as they could get, Clare takes one last glance at her mother as more tears comes down her cheeks then walks out the door to Morty with Eli right by her side.

"It didn't go good with your mom; did it?" Cece asked.  
>"No, mom it didn't…. she was not understanding as you where, she was about to send Clare to a home for pregnant teenager." Eli said.<br>"She was what? Are you serious? I'm sorry sweetie." Cece said to Clare as she gives her a warm loving hug.

Cece took Clare and Eli home when they got home Clare went straight to Eli's room and locked herself in; she could not believe her mom made her choose…of course she was going to choose Eli he's the love of her life she wouldn't be able to live without him in her life she would rather die than have him not in her life. Clare spend most of the rest of the day crying herself to sleep.

Eli sat in the kitchen with Cece "Mom, it was horrible…Mrs. Edwards made her choose either me or her and have Clare go to the home for pregnant teens" Eli said.  
>"I am really sorry to hear that baby; I really do hope they could've worked it out." Cece said.<br>"Mom, I don't think it will ever work out… she told Clare she was a disgrace to the Edwards family." Eli said.  
>"Eli, I think you should go upstairs and be with Clare, she not in a good place right now and she going to need you to be by her side and get her through this." Cece said nicely.<p>

"You're right mom" Eli hugs his mom then got Clare a glass of water  
>Then went upstairs when he got to his bedroom door he notices it was lock. "Clare, open up this door." Eli shouts. Clare got up from the bed and open the door there Eli was with a glass of water.<p>

Clare was stood there with strikes of tears all over her face her eyeliner was smearing and her eyes were red from all the crying she was doing.  
>Eli put the glass of water down then grabs Clare and hugs her "Everything is going to be alright…I'm here and I am not going anywhere"<br>"You do not get it, do you, the only person I have left of my family is gone they want nothing to do with me she thinks I am a disgrace. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"No, I don't, but I'm here for you and our baby and so is Cece, you still have us; we're not going anywhere" Eli said looking into Clare's blue eyes. Clare wrapped her small arms around Eli and said,

"I love you Eli." Eli smiled down at her and said,

"I love you too." They remained like that until a knock came from the door frame of his room. Eli and Clare turned around and saw Bullfrog standing there. He had a look of amusement and he said,

"I guess I'm going to be a papa?" Clare smiled at him and rubbed her slightly less flat stomach and said,

"I guess so." Bullfrog smiled at the two of them and said,

"I'm proud of you two." Eli and Clare smiled and Clare's stomach growled loudly. Both boys looked at her and she smiled weakly and said,

"I'm hungry!" Eli and Bullfrog took the hint and they all went downstairs to find Cece standing by the front door with keys and her purse ready to leave for dinner.

Everyone piled into Bullfrogs hummer and they pulled out of the driveway. The drive to the steak house was quick, and everyone talked in separate conversations. Clare talked to Eli, and the adults talked to each other.

Once they were at the restaurant, they were seated quickly. Clare and Eli sat next to each other and Eli held Clare's shaking hand under the table. He could tell she was upset about her mother's harsh words, because when Clare got upset she shook. Once the waiter took their orders, Clare looked around the restaurant. Her eyes focused on something in particular and instantly she shook harder. Eli looked in the direction she was staring at so intently and instantly he caught on as to why she was shaking.

Eli's POV:

Clare's mother and her "business partner" were smiling at each other eating dinner. It hadn't even been two hours and Clare's mom was acting like she was free. I knew Clare was hurt by the sight, especially since her mom wasn't in the picture anymore.

Once Clare noticed I was looking over at her mom too, she instantly tore her gaze from the sight and paid attention to my parents. We all started to strike up a conversation among the group when Clare said,

"I want to make a doctor's appointment for later this week, would you please take me Cece?" My mom smiled widely and said,

"I would love to!" I smiled at both of them my dad said,

"This is a Kodak moment." We all chuckled and I was about to say something when I was interrupted by someone slamming their drunken hand onto the table. It was Clare's mom.

Clare shook in fear as her mom said,

"You little bitch; do you really think you can just leave me?" Her mother inched closer to Clare, and Clare almost fell out of the chair. I grabbed onto Clare, and my mom got up from her seat, but she was too late. Clare's mom got closer to Clare and smacked her across the face. _Hard_.

I almost hit her mom myself. She had no right to hit Clare, especially when she is pregnant. Clare tried to get up and walk off when her mom grabbed her arm and tried to hit her again. By this point my mom grabbed Clare's mom by the arm and swung her around. My mom put her in a head lock and held her that way until security came to escort Mrs. Edwards out of the building.

When Mrs. Edwards was gone, Clare shook in fear. I held her tight, and she suddenly leaned up from against my chest. She ran to the bathroom. I couldn't just run into the ladies room, so my mom ran after her and helped Clare with whatever she needed. My dad and I talked aimlessly for about five minutes until both came out of the bathroom. Clare looked flushed and her cheek was all red from the slap her mom had made.

Clare came and sat down next to me and she whispered,

"I got sick, I feel fine now." I sighed a little in relief and said,

"I'm glad you are okay now." She leaned up and kissed me. All I could think about now was; this is going to be a long nine months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is super important because it will lead up to bigger things. I cannot believe I got seventeen reviews for the first chapter. I was blown away! If you would like an update, I need ten reviews for this chapter. I won't update for any less than that. I need to give credit where it is due, and say thank you to ToriTrueBlood because she wrote like half of this chapter. She is amazing, check out her fanfictions, I am a huge fan! This story was a request by the lovely Legitdegrassi, she is amazing as well! Check out her fanfictions! Thank you all and review for updates. And by the way, **_**Penpals **_**needs four more reviews before I update anything anymore after this! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling tired and extremely hungry. It was unfortunately a Monday morning and I had to go get ready for school. Since I was now living with Eli, I had to be considerate of him, not just myself. That meant not using all the hot water like I do in my house, or not taking an hour in the bathroom.

I quickly grabbed a shower and ran down the stairs. Eli was sitting at the table eating a stack of pancakes. I giggled because he had whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over his cute face. He looked up at me and smiled. I took my seat next to him and ate my own stack of pancakes. Cece stood in front of the stove cooking up more food while Eli and I enjoyed our meal.

Cece and Bullfrog soon joined us at the table, and Cece was first to speak.

"I made you a doctor's appointment for today, Clare." I stopped stuffing my face and said,

"When at?" She smiled faintly and said,

"At ten –thirty." I looked at her funny and she said,

"I will give both you and Eli notes for the first couple of periods of school so he can come to the appointment too." I looked over at Eli, and he kept eating but he was looking at me.

"Thank you Cece." I said, and I began to stuff my face once more.

We all finished up eating, and Eli left to go grab a quick shower. Cece and I cleaned up the kitchen and Bullfrog left to go to work. It only took us fifteen minutes to clean up, but by the time we were all finished, it was already ten a.m.

Cece noticed the time, and she yelled up the stairs,

"Eli hurry up, we're going to leave you." I giggled at her. Not long after Eli came running down the stairs in his combat boots and tugging on his hoodie. He looked really cute.

Once we were all at the doctor's, Cece paid for everything, and we all waited. Once my name was called, all three of us got up from our seats and walked into the back of the office. We were directed into a room and left to sit there while we waited for the doctor to come in.

"So, are you nervous?" Cece asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm scared." I said looking over at Eli. Cece looked between us and said,

"Everything will be fine; I will help you two love birds out." I smiled, and we kept the conversation going while we waited for the doctor to come in.

Ten minutes later, the doctor finally came in. The doctor looked at me with a blank expression and said,

"Hello, I'm doctor Brown." I nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Clare." I finally said to her. She nodded and went back to looking at her charts.

"Well, according to your chart, you think you're pregnant?" I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm pretty sure I am." She looked at Eli and then back to me. I heard her mutter a snarky remark and she finally said,

"I am going to need a urine and blood sample." I shook in fear, I hate needles.

"O-ok." I stuttered and hopped off the bench. She handed me a cup and I left to the bathroom to do my business.

I finished up with doing the urine and blood tests, and I went back into the room. Eli and Cece were talking about school when I came in.

"Can you help me with my math, Clare?" Eli asked me out of the blue. I gave him an odd look and said,

"Sure, how about tonight after school. Meet me in front of the school and we will go study at The Dot." He nodded eagerly and the room went silent.

The doctor finally came in and confirmed my fear, I was indeed pregnant. I'm not shocked though, we already knew. The snarky doctor took an ultra sound of the baby and showed us that the baby is just fine. She also told us that we are two months along, so the baby is going to be due in November.

I was really happy to hear about the baby being healthy; that was all we talked about on the ride back to school. I think Eli's head was going to explode with how much talking that was going on between me and Cece. We talked about names, and where the baby is going to sleep and so much more. The more we talked about it, the more I accepted the fact that I am pregnant; I'm now pretty excited.

Cece dropped Eli and me off at school and immediately we went our separate ways to our classes. I had science, and Eli had math. I kissed him and walked directly to my class. I liked school, but now that I was pregnant, I didn't like it anymore. Soon people are going to start to whisper about me. I hated being talked about.

I sat in the back row of my science class reading my text book when my teacher came over to me and handed me a note.

"You were called down to the office Clare; take your things with you." I gave him a small nod and said,

"Alright, thank you." He nodded and went back to teaching his lesson.

I walked quickly to the office wanting to know why I had to leave class so early. I just got to school and I was already leaving? When I got into the office, I saw the person I liked the least right now. The person who gave me a bruise across my face. I saw my mother.

When she noticed me, she smiled a fake happy smile and hugged me. My arms were limp at my sides and she said,

"Come on Clare, I have to take you somewhere." I felt like something was off with her; I didn't want to think about it. Once we were outside, my mom pulled me to the car and she took hold of my shoulders in a rough grip and she said,

"Now look you little bitch, I am going to take you to that home, and you are going to have this devil child and give "it" up. Do you hear me?" I shook in fear and remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? I hope it turned out okay. I think this will be about eight short chapters. Again, I had help from ToriTrueBlood on this chapter, thank you! And this story is for legitdegrassi, she is the best! I need ten reviews for the next chapter. Thank you all for your sweet comments and reviews; I was floored when I saw how many I received for this story thus for, they mean so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

"Get in the car." My mom growled at me. I still shook in fear but I did as I was told in fear that she might hurt my baby. Once I was in the car, my mom got in as well and she sped away from the Degrassi parking lot.

I had no idea where we were going; my mom was driving in the opposite direction of home. She drove for a few minutes until I finally said,

"Where are we going?" She gave me an evil grin and said,

"You are going to go have the baby in the home for pregnant teenagers." Her words flew out her mouth quickly. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I said,

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Eli." She nodded slightly and said,

"He doesn't need to know. He got you into this mess, and I am the one stuck cleaning it up." I kept quiet after that. I watched out the window as we pulled up to the train station. This was it; I might not ever see Eli again. My heart slowly was breaking. Bit by bit my life is falling apart.

I got out of the car, and my mom handed me a suitcase and my train ticket. She dragged me into the train station and looked around. She spotted a woman holding a sign with my name on it. My mom pulled me over to the lady and told me this lady was going to make sure I got to the home safely. This was pure torture. Soon after; my mom left me with the stranger lady.

Eli's POV:

I finished my first few classes. Once it was lunch time I was completely famished. Usually Clare and I ate lunch together with our good friend Adam.

I walked down to the front of the cafeteria and waited for my lunch buddies to show up. The first to show up was Adam. He had a sandwich and a coke with him. He and I leaned against the wall and waited patiently for Clare to show up.

Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Clare. I started to panic. I looked at Adam and asked him,

"Did you see Clare before lunch? Maybe at her locker?" Adam looked at me and said,

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning." I gave him a look and said,

"I'm going to call my mom, maybe she knows where Clare is at." Adam nodded a little and I pulled out my cellphone.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Cece answered.

"Mom!" I shouted a little too loudly because she said,

"Don't shout Eli! Now what is wrong?" I let out a shaky breath and said,

"Is Clare with you? She didn't show up for lunch, and no one has seen her since this morning." I hear my mom gasp and she said,

"I will call the school and call you right back." I hung up the phone and slid down the wall of lockers waiting for my phone to ring.

Clare's POV:

"Come with me Clare." The lady told me as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. She led me to the train platform and we stood there while she handed the conductor our tickets. She and I got onto the train and immediately she led me to the back of the train. We sat in a private boxcar.

As the train left the station, I felt tears slide down my face; I would never be able to tell Eli I love him again. He doesn't even know I am gone. I am all alone now.

I sat in silence until the lady spoke up,

"I think you are really going to like it here, Clare." I let out a long breath and said,

"I will hate it there, I am leaving behind the love of my life." She smiled a little and said,

"This isn't the end Clare, it is the beginning of something amazing." I looked at her like she was an alien and said,

"What do you mean by that?" She glanced out of the window and back at me.

"You are going to be able to have your baby in a safe place where no one will get in the way." I let a few more tears slip before saying,

"This wasn't what I wanted; I want to be with Eli." She stopped talking and I sat there glaring out the window.

Eli's POV:

Adam and I sat quietly in the hallway waiting for my phone to ring. I was staring at the wall and Adam was playing drum with his finger against the cold metal of the locker doors. I finally heard enough and said,

"Will you shut up!" Adam looked and said,

"I'm sorry, it's a habit." I glanced at him and said,

"It's fine, let's just be quiet now." He nodded and we sat there starring at my phone.

A few minutes passed and finally my phone started to blare a loud tune. I lunged for my phone flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said a little shakily.

"Eli, I have some bad news." This wasn't good I thought.

"What is it mom?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Clare's mom took her." That was the last thing I heard before I hung up the phone and sprinted out of the building; Adam trailing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was short, I know. This chapter is like a two part one; have patience and the next half will be up A.S.A.P. I am trying to update all of my stories in a timely matter. Well, thank you to ToriTrueBlood, she is amazing and she helped me with this chapter. Again another shout out to the lovely legitdegrassi, she is amazing. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Ten more reviews and I will update! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

Once the train stopped, I gathered my things and the lady and I exited it. She grabbed my arm and led me over to the place where a bunch of taxis were at. She got us a taxi and we both got in. She told the guy where to take us and we were on our way to the "home".

Once we arrived at the place, I grabbed my suitcase and we both walked inside. I looked around and saw the place looked somewhat like a hospital. It had white walls and a white tiled floor. The place looked kind of scary to me, it seemed like everything there was going to control you or maybe drug you to control you; like a psych ward of sorts.

Once I was all checked in, the lady took me to my room. I was in the last room on the right side of the hall. The door to my room was shut, so the lady knocked on it gently and opened the door. She walked inside and I followed reluctantly behind her. I looked inside and saw that I had a roommate. My roommate wasn't in the room; she must have been off somewhere else. I looked at the beds and saw the unmade one. I walked over to it and set down my things and started to make up my new bed. The lady that had accompanied me everywhere handed me some sheets and my schedules and left me to be by myself.

I unpacked all of my clothes and sat down on my bed. I read over my schedule and thought back to school. I started to cry a little when I thought about Eli. I miss him so much. I was crying heavily when the door opened. I had my head buried in my legs and I saw shaking. The person that entered the room came over to me and said,

"Are you alright?" I lifted up my head and I nearly fell off my bed.

Eli's POV:

Adam and I left school and we went over to the Edwards home. We marched up to the front door and I knocked on it. No one was home. Out of frustration, I walked over to the tree that lead to Clare's room and climbed up it. Her window was always unlocked, so I just crawled up and into her room. I told Adam to stay down and keep a look out for anyone.

Once I was inside, I looked around Clare's room until I found a brochure. I picked it up and it said,

_Home for pregnant teenagers._

I took the brochure and I went back out of the bedroom window. I went back to the yard where Adam was at and we sat there looking at the brochure. On the front of it was a picture of the place and an address.

"I can't believe her mom sent her away." I said to Adam in the brink of tears. He looked at me and said,

"Me either; at least we know where she is at." I looked at him and then back at the brochure.

"I am going to go break her out of this place." Adam looked at me like I was crazy but quickly agreed to help.

"Alright man, how are we even going to get there?" I thought about it for a minute and said,

"I have my mother's credit card, and I know that a bus goes down in that direction. We can take the bus." Adam nodded and we both got up from the yard and made our way to the bus stop. This was going to be a long day.

Clare's POV:

I looked up and fell off the bed when I saw who was sitting next to me. I rubbed my eyes a little and I whispered,

"Darcy?" She looked at me and nodded.

"I heard you were coming Clare, I requested we share a room." I jumped up off from the floor and I and I attacked her with hugs. She laughed and said,

"I never thought you and I would be teen moms and not teen moms together." I giggled a little and broke from the hug. She and I looked at each other and I saw her growing belly.

"Mom told me you ran away and no one could find you." She sighed and said,

"No I didn't, I told her that Peter got me pregnant, and she sent me here." I sighed and said,

"I'm fourteen years old and my boyfriend got me pregnant." She looked at me and we both got teary eyed. We hugged again and she leaned close to my ear and whispered,

"We are going to break you out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short I know but this is going to be part two of maybe three or four. I am so sorry for not updating, I am pregnant and I am having complications with my pregnancy. I promise I will try harder to update sooner. Eight reviews will get you an update. Thank you all for your patience. I love you all, please review! **

**One last thing, if you read **_**I can't believe it, **_**I will be discontinuing it for the time being; sorry for the inconvenience. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

When night hit, Darcy and I sat in our room until the final inspections were over with. It was around eleven thirty when I heard Darcy whisper,

"We need to come up with a fool-proof plan to break you out of this hell-hole." I smiled a little. The room was dark but there were no curtains so the moon shining through gave me enough light to see the figure of Darcy's face.

"I really don't want to leave you here." I heard an echoed sigh come from her,

"I have been here for a long time Clare; I don't want you to have to suffer when I can help you." She was only trying to help me out, but if I had any chances of helping her too, I was going to do whatever it took.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan." Darcy and I talk in a whisper for an hour until she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and glanced out the window. A dark figure stood looking in through the barred glass.

Eli's POV:

Adam and I got on the bus for the home. The bus ride to this place took a very long time; it was in a whole other part of Canada. However, even if it was a long and boring trip, it was worth it. I was going to save Clare.

Once we arrived at the facility, it was already dark out. Adam and I got off the bus and we walked to the front of the building. I was about to push the button to go inside when Adam stopped me. I looked at him like he was crazy and I said,

"What the hell are you doing?" He pulled me aside and said,

"Do you really want to just walk in there and ask to see Clare? She is probably under supervision, and it will raise suspicion." I looked at him and then to the door. I thought about it for a moment before saying,

"You're right, but how am I going to see Clare if I don't go inside?" Adam looked around the building and said,

"There are windows everywhere; one of them is bound to be Clare's we just have to look around a bit." I smiled and said,

"I will look on the left side of the building and you look on the right side." He nodded and we separated to go look in windows. In a way I felt like a stalker.

Darcy's POV:

I was in the middle of talking to Clare when I suddenly spotted a shady character outside the window. I thought it was a predator or something, so I said,

"Clare get back I am going to go check it out." Clare looked scared.

"I don't want you to get hurt either." I shook my head a little and said,

"I won't, now get back." Clare took a few steps back and I crept closer to the window. I leaned towards the edge and looked outside. I saw a boy dressed in all black looking in. He looked around Clare's age. He saw me looking at him and he motioned for me to open the window a little. I lifted the safety lever and the boy said,

"I'm looking for Clare Edwards." That was all he said before Clare jumped up from behind my bed and ran to the window.

"Eli!" she squealed. This must be the boy that got my little sister pregnant. This might come to my advantage on how to break Clare out of this place.

I let Clare and Eli talks for a few minutes before I said,

"He is the key to breaking you out of here." Clare and Eli looked at each other and she said,

"I am not leaving without you Darcy." I really missed my little sister. I thought about it for a minute, and I came up with a plan that would allow both of us to get a clean break.

"I have an idea, but it involves something crazy, and risky. Are you guys up for it?" Clare and Eli were about to talk when some boy dressed in baggy clothes and a beany walked up behind Eli and said,

"I am helping too." We all nodded and I leaned close to the window so I could explain my genius plan to everyone.

Clare's POV:

Once Darcy explained the plan, I hugged her and I agreed immediately to the scheme she cooked up. Eli and Adam agreed too, and we all agreed to start the plan first thing tomorrow morning. Tomorrow was a do or die moment; in my eyes at least.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, it was short again, but I will have the update for this story up next week if everything goes according to planned. Do you think their plan will go accordingly? What is their plan? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Ten reviews for an update, so please review! Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>No POV: The next morning.<p>

Eli and Adam slept outside last night, but not in the cold, Clare and Darcy snuck them out some blankets so they wouldn't freeze from the cold Canada air.

It was now six-thirty a.m. and Clare and Darcy were ordered to wake up and attend breakfast with the rest of the girls. This was when the plan was going to go into effect.

_The plan:_

_First Eli had to sneak into the building and find a pair of scrubs. Once Eli had the scrubs, he was going to steal a pair for Adam and they were going to put them on in the bathroom near Clare's room. _

_Next Adam was going to go talk to the nurse about his new "job" working at the teenage mom center. Really only to distract her while Eli looked around for the key to open the window all the way._

_Once Adam had the nurse distracted Eli was to walk past nonchalantly and take the master keys off the front desk and descend to the girl's room._

_Once all of this was in place, Clare and Darcy were to come sneak off from the cafeteria and meet Eli outside where both he and Adam would be waiting with the window wide open._

The plan was executed beautifully so far, everyone was doing as they were supposed to and no flaws had contradicted anything. Eli had gone through with what he was told, and Adam had done his part as well. All that was left to do was to get the girls out of there.

Clare and Darcy were in the cafeteria and every five minutes they looked at the clock. Once it was seven-fifteen a.m. they were to leave the cafeteria and quickly run to the room.

Clare's POV:

My palms were sweating and my body was shaking. It was exciting to have such a plan cooked up, but it was also scary to think we could get into serious trouble. Sure our plan seemed fool-proof, but that didn't mean anything. Something serious could go wrong at any moment.

Once it was time for Darcy and me to leave the cafeteria, we looked around and saw that the nurses were busy with a girl who fell and was having "labor pains". She looked fine to me, but who am I to judge?

Darcy and I walked out of the café quickly and down the hall to our room. Once we were inside, Darcy stuck a chair under the door to secure our safety. We both packed up quickly and ran to the window. Outside stood Eli and Adam ready to help us make a run for it.

I was first to jump out the window and next was Darcy. We both were caught by Eli or Adam. Once outside, Eli and Adam grabbed out bags we dropped and we all started running across the lawn.

We ran and ran until we found a safe location. Adam pulled out his cell phone and called us a cab. Even though kids our age couldn't really afford that, we figured we would take the cab to Eli's house and his mom would pay it once we got there.

_Later in the day…_

Once we got to Eli's house, Eli ran into the house and immediately out came Cece with her credit card ready to pay our two-hundred dollar bill we racked up.

Once Cece saw me, she helped me out of the car and hugged me tight and said,

"Who is that?" She pointed to Darcy. I smiled wide and said,

"This is my older sister, Darcy!" Cece's smile grew and she hugged Darcy as well.

Once we were all out of the cab and in the house, Cece demanded to know what happened. I just let Eli field this one while I went upstairs to his room to raid his clothes and take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I went to lie down and found Eli asleep waiting for me. It was good to be home. Now I just had to figure out how to avoid my mom from now on. If she finds out me or Darcy was here, she would for sure takes us back to the home or someplace worse. I need to talk to Cece soon about what to do about our safety, but for now, sleep is key to such a hectic day.

Once I was snuggled up in bed, I shut off the light and was about to shut my sleepy eyes when I heard the door open slightly. I flipped on the lamp next to the bed and turned my head to see Cece and Bullfrog with boxes coming into the room. Cece smiled at me and said,

"Sorry baby girl, we're just placing boxes in here for tomorrow. We decided to move." I've never been so happy in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright well short for sure, but I will update once I get five reviews. So if you want to know if anyone finds out about their grand escape, you need to review. Thank you all! Oh and next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Three to four chapters left! Thank you all, please keep up with the wonderful reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything.

Eli and I woke up bright and early the next morning to the smell of pancakes and fresh bacon. It smelt like heaven. I am so hungry!

I got dressed and I walked over to the door when it suddenly cracked open and Darcy peeked in. She smiled and walked over and hugged me. I think the long time apart made us really miss each other; we had so much to catch up on.

We all went down stairs after a minute of good morning greetings and immediately Cece and Bullfrog handed us food and sat us all down on the couch to talk.

"Well kids, we have decided to move to the states." Bullfrog said in his deep husk voice. I took a bite of bacon and said,

"What state?" Cece looked around the room at all of us and said,

"Well we thought maybe Colorado. They have an opening for radio hosts and the pay is good and we found a decent sized home for a fair price." I felt a smile creep up on my face immediately.

"Wait a minute, mom. Can Darcy and Adam come too?" Eli said, Cece looked at him and said,

"Of course but Adam needs approval from his control freak mom before we kidnap him." Bullfrog chuckled and said,

"Go start packing, kids. We leave tomorrow." wow very sudden I thought to myself.

After we all got up to go pack, Darcy called me into the guest room to talk. I went in and she shut the door.

"Clare, we need to talk." This couldn't be a good sign.

"About what?" I said. She looked at me square in the eyes and said,

"Peter lives here and he is the father of my child. I cannot just leave." She started to cry and I hugged her tightly. She and I talked for a few more minutes before I went back into Eli's room and told him the news.

"So she isn't coming with?" Eli asked. I nodded and said,

"She needs to be with the baby's daddy, like I need to be with you." He understood and said,

"Adam's mom said he can come. Bullfrog called her and she said it was okay as long as he checked in four times a day." I chuckled and said,

"I'm glad, I love our trio!" Eli hugged me and we went onto packing.

Once everyone who was coming was at the house and we all were packed up, we started to fill up the moving van. Darcy filled up the car Cece gave her and was saying goodbyes. She called Peter and he was more than happy to hear she was coming to live with him in his apartment. To be a new daddy, and most of all to hear she was okay.

"I'm going to call you the minute we get there." I said to Darcy. She let a tear slip and said,

"I will miss you so much I..." she was in the middle of her sentence when she suddenly grabbed her stomach and hunched over. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Well not much to say here, if you would like to know what happens to Darcy and Clare moving, let me know! I think maybe three chapters left? Sound good? Well R&R, love you guys! Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything.

Darcy fell over and closed her eyes and started to scream. Eli and I ran over and saw watery green fluid coming out of her vaginal area and I yelled,

"Oh my god, your water broke!" Eli ran into the moving van and told Cece and Bullfrog what was going on while I dialed nine-one-one.

"Clare! Call Peter, oh help it hurts so much!" I grabbed my large stomach and bent down to rub her head while I called Peter. He answered immediately and said he would meet us at the hospital.

The sound of sirens filled the street as they took Darcy away. I was starting to feel sick when they came so Cece rode with her to the hospital while Bullfrog drove the rest of us to the hospital. It took about fifteen minutes to get there. The whole way I was dry heaving in the back seat into a tiny paper bag. I think the heat from a sudden wave made me feel ill.

When we all got to the hospital we found Cece sitting in the waiting room waiting for us. She had a panic look on her face and said,

"They took her in for an emergency C-section. She is going into preeclampsia." I started to cry and Eli picked me up and sat me on his lap. I turned so I could rest my legs on Adam's lap and the three of us sat silently until we heard further news.

One hour later:

By now Peter was here and we were all still anxious.

"Is there a Clare Edward's here?" I jumped off Eli's lap and ran over to the doctor. He looked at my stomach and scoffed a little. I know I look young to be having a baby, but get over it and tell me how my sister is doing!

"How is she?" I said in a rushed voice. He looked at me and said,

"There is no easy way to say this…" I started to panic.

"Your sister delivered a healthy baby boy, however she had developed eclampsia and her blood pressure caused her to have a heart attack during the surgery. I'm so sorry, we lost her." I shook my head and said,

"No, you're lying!" Eli and Peter and Adam ran over to me as I fell to the ground and sobbed heavily. I shook in sadness. When I looked up I saw Peter cry too.

When it calmed down a little, Peter and I went to the nursery and saw a beautiful blonde haired boy wrapped up in an incubator and blue pajamas. He looked so dear. I saw Peter cry as he looked at the angelic child. I knew sadness when I saw the look in his eyes. He turned to me and said,

"Clare, please I want to take care of the baby. I am his only parent. I know you are his aunt but I need to do this." I couldn't believe him. I turned to him and hugged him tightly and said,

"Of course, he is your baby. I really want to come visit though, would that be alright?" Peter nodded and I left to go claim the body of my only blood family member left.

**A/N: Okay well I know this was sad but so necessary. I think this story needed a twist. I am very happy with it. Okay a chapter or two left. R&R please? Much love!**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Degrassi.

It had been two weeks since Darcy died. I felt emptiness inside me, but I couldn't let it consume me. I needed to stay strong for Eli and for my own unborn baby. They needed me as much as I desperately needed them.

When it came time to move, Eli and his parents did all the work and I sat in the van quietly crying with my head pressed to the cold window, slowly fogging it up. Eli noticed and started to rub my growing bump. I smiled a little and put my head on his lap. Adam looked at us and said,

"How are you feeling, Clare?" I cleared my throat and said,

"Better, I at least am not having nightmares about her death as much anymore." Adam leaned over the seats and hugged me and said,

"You know you can talk to me about anything, I am always going to be there for you, no matter what." I smiled and went back to lying on Eli's lap. He kept rubbing my belly and whispered sweet words into my ears as he fidgeted with his head phones. He found a song he liked and placed the noise blocking phones over my belly and turned the music to low. I giggled and said,

"Giving the baby some pop culture?" I nudged his side and he said,

"Haha, very funny, I want the baby to calm down and I read that if they hear calming music it helps." The baby was kicking a lot today, so I thought that was an incredibly sweet gesture of him to do.

"Hey kids, we are about to enter state lines of Wyoming, are you guys ready to call it a night and go get some food and a hotel for the night." I was so happy to hear those words, I was so exhausted and ready to eat and sleep.

"Yes, thank you so much mom." Eli answered for all three of us. I smiled up at him and we went back to cuddling. I think I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Eli nudging me. He smiled and said,

"Sweetie, we're here." Oh I was so hungry! I looked around and saw we were at a diner. I hopped out of the car and hobbled to the door and walked inside.

We all sat down and I ordered a burger and a stack of hot cakes. When everyone was situated I announced I needed to use the powder room and got up. Cece volunteered to come with me.

"So how are you holding up, honey?" Cece said to me as we walked to the powder room.

"I'm getting by, taking it one day at a time." Cece nodded and said,

"Just come to me anytime you need to talk, okay baby girl?" I nodded and side hugged her before going into a vacant stall.

When we all finished eating, we drove to the hotel and Eli, Adam and I all shared a hotel suite. Soon after I climbed into bed I fell asleep to the sound of my iPod gently playing against my stomach to calm down the baby.

**A/N: Okay well again, a slow chapter but the story will have I think a chapter or two then we will be all done! Thank you all! R&R please? Much love!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything.

Three weeks later:

Eli and I had settled down in the attic of the house Cece and Bullfrog had bought in Aurora, Colorado. The house was nice, a little bit bigger than the one we had in Toronto. Adam stayed in the basement and everyone else resided in the master bedroom. So far things were going good. I was about a month until I was due. Today we all were going to go buy a crib and necessities for the baby.

"Come on everyone!" Eli yelled from the top of the stairs. I giggled at his enthusiasm and I put one leg around the spiral bannister and was about to slide when someone grabbed my booty and said,

"Are you nuts? You could fall on the baby!" It was Eli. He grabbed me and carried me down the stairs instead of me sliding. It was really sweet of him to care so much about me and the baby.

Once everyone was packed into the van we started our venture to the mall. Eli held my hand the whole way and Cece and Bullfrog sang Ozzy the whole way. It was so funny watching their enthusiasm as they played air guitar and sang incredibly off tune.

We finally made it into the mall and immediately I walked over to the food court and started to order a large orange Julius and a corn dog on a stick with cheese and mustard. Eli paid while I sat at a table and stuffed my face full of the delicious food. Once I finished I got up and noticed only Eli and me were still in the court. I laughed and looked across the stairs of the mall and saw Cece and Bullfrog picking out black and neon baby clothes.

Eli and I headed in their direction when we spotted a crib looming in a window of a furniture store. It was white and green. It was so perfect and gender neutral. I grabbed Eli's hand and we walked into the small shop and immediately we started to look for the box that contained the actual crib we assemble ourselves. I looked around for ten minutes and I was starting to get frustrated!

Finally after I found a rocking chair to plop my aching booty in, Eli found a worker and they helped him find the correct crib. I walked around the rest of the store after I finished resting. I found a gliding chair, a changing table, a diaper genie, and a dresser for the baby. When we had everything rung up the total came up to two-thousand and fifty two dollars ever. I started to panic until someone behind me handed the cashier a credit card. I turned around and saw Cece smiling and she said,

"We have been saving up. We still have six thousand to spend and we need to buy diapers, bottles and baby clothes still!" I hugged her tightly and said,

"Thank you guys so much!" I released her from my grip and walked over to Eli and pinched his booty before leaving the store. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out.

We went to two more stores and found enough merchandise to choke a horse. It was amazing how much Eli's parents cared to help me this much. I am so happy to call them the grand parents of the baby.

Tomorrow morning: Three a.m.

I started to get a bad back ache. I woke up in a panic when a sharp pain flew through my body and I fell a little faint. I started to shuffle in bed a little and immediately Eli woke up too. He turned on the lamp and said,

"Clare, baby, are you okay?" I shook my head no and suddenly felt a rush of liquid squirt between my legs. No this can't be happening, I am a month early!

**A/N: Well, this is a little off if you ask me, but I did promise a chapter would be up. The next chapter will be up soon and it is the last :D love u all R&R please! Much love!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything.

A warm liquid seeped from my female area and I fell back onto the bed and yelled in pain. I felt a wave of heat rush through me and a sharp pain in my back. Immediately after I screamed out, everyone came rushing in. Cece immediately came over to me and said,

"Oh my god, honey are you okay?" I looked down and pushed the blankets from my lap and she looked down. She lifted up my night gown and said,

"Oh my god, the-the baby is crowning!" I panicked and ripped off my night gown and looked down. There it was a black head of haired baby.

I felt another contraction and a sudden urge to push. There was no time for an ambulance; the baby was coming fast and now. I lifted up my hips and I started to push hard. Someone was calling 911 while Cece was helping guide out the unborn child. When I got to the point to push out the torso of the baby, suddenly it got stuck. It felt like I couldn't push anymore. I couldn't find enough energy to push anymore.

I cried and lay back down, the pain was intense and I was in need of some medical attention. I looked back down between my legs and saw a rush of blood come out and I had to push again. I cried as Eli grabbed my hand and Cece counted to ten. I turned red as I pushed so hard it felt like I was going to burst. Finally after two more contractions I finally heard the happiest noise in the world. The cry of a new born baby.

Cece grabbed a piece of string and tied off the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up in a clean soft towel. When she had everything set, the door to the house was opened and the EMT's were here. It took them thirty minutes to arrive because of the raining weather.

"Oh my god, the baby came fast." One of the EMT's said. He rushed over to me and said,

"We can't go anywhere until you deliver the _after birth_." I sighed and said,

"How long will that take?" He looked down at my crotch and said,

"I can see it, you will have a contraction in a minute and I will need u to push really hard." I started to tear up as his prediction of the contraction came true. I pushed as hard as I could and a gush of something came out with a lump.

The EMT's stabilized me and they put me on a gurney and took me to the hospital. Eli rode in the ambulance with me. Before we left they cut the cord and announced we had a daughter.

When we finally got to the hospital, they carried me in and immediately a swarm of doctors took me into the back and took the baby into pediatric care. I was losing blood fast.

"Clare, how long was you in labor for?" My doctor asked. I shook my head in confusion and said,

"I have no idea I was even in labor, I just had a backache during the day and suddenly I was delivering the baby at 3a.m." She took notes and said,

"Well it looks like your bleeding slowed down and everything is going okay. I am surprised you delivered so easily, at your age your body isn't developed fully enough to have a baby." I looked oddly at her and said,

"So I'm lucky?" She nodded and put a glove on and started to feel down in my female area. While she was doing that I said to her,

"Do you know if the baby is okay?" She looked up from the tarp and said,

"I will go check for you in just one minute. You were a month early, correct?" I sighed and said,

"Yes."

The baby turned out to be just fine, and she came early because she was just ready, it was common to have your first child early. I didn't know that until today. When she was finally able to be seen, I held tight onto her and Eli came and sat with me in my room. He kissed my head and all of our house hold came into the room too. Since everyone is going to help take care of her, I decided we should all name her together.

"What do you guys want her name to be?" I asked the circle of friends and family. Everyone shouted out names and suddenly Adam said,

"How about Gracie?" I smiled and said,

"Are you sure?" He nodded and I said,

"Gracie Elizabeth Goldsworthy." Everyone awed at the name.

Three weeks later:

Things had gone fairly easy after the baby arrived, I took the most care of her and Eli helped for sure. When things were finally starting to settle down, my mom did find me, but instead of taking me home, was sent to a mental hospital for insanity for poisoning her boss. She hadn't gotten the time off to come find me, so she drugged her boss with a sleeping drug and knocked her out with a baseball bat for assurance. I think my mom was insane or at least borderline insanity.

It all started with an I love you. And it finished with an I love you.

**A/N: Well what do you think? This is the last chapter! I loved writing this story and I am happy to say that it is finally done. I hope you guys loved it too. Please tell me what you think. R&R pretty please? Much love!**


End file.
